


What happens on Nathema...

by Nerdy_mim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_mim/pseuds/Nerdy_mim
Summary: Lana Beniko and my female sith warrior Thea have landed on Nathema, this story focuses mainly on their relationship and interactions. Its a short little one shot I wanted to create, as per usual I think the romance we got with Lana could have been a little... more. I own nothing as it all belongs to Bioware, i just borrow their things for stories.





	What happens on Nathema...

Nathema, a dead world of ghostly whispers and choking dust, each breath left tongue and throat coated with the acrid taste of decay. Strange creatures long since dead leave only their giant husk's behind to hint at the life that once was, scattered between small outcrops of what once must have been a sprawling city. 

At first Thea had thought this place a tomb, but even tombs harbor life. No this place is somehow colder, or perhaps cold is not the right word, empty, desolate, yes this fits better when describing the voids dark and hungry pull. “Even Ziost had not felt so devoid of the force.” 

“Look at this, some small trinkets seem to have survived Nathema's destruction.” Lana's voice seemed slightly strained, as she gestured towards a small chest with what looked like damaged pottery. Both sith were feeling the effects of Nathema, the sense of being emptied and filled at once by the void was disconcerting, to say the least. 

Thea stretched out her hand towards Lana which she promptly took and squeezed within her own, they both shared a grim smile of determination before pressing on. Nearing the dark spire where Vaylin searched to release herself from her shackles, the void felt denser, as though they had found the voids very maw and balanced upon a precipice of consumption. 

Cold shivers ran up and down Thea's spine, her breath quickened as she shook herself and pulled deep within at what little force she held. She is Wrath, this would not break her, she would not allow it! Feeling more centered she looked forward towards Lana her concern peaked, the blond sith seemed almost dazed, her amber eyes dulled and unfocused. 

“It's worse here. The void- It's hunger. It wants to devour me, mind and spirit. Annihilate every trace of my existence.” Lana's face contorted with pain for a moment as she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. 

Thea face was impassive as stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Lana's waist, “Hush my love, you are safe with me.” She leaned closer, pulling Lana's back flush against chest. “I'll be at your side every step of the way.” 

Thea pressed her lips to Lana's hair making her smile briefly. “Together, we can do anything.”  
Lana leaned back further into her loves embrace, “out from anyone else's mouth that would sound like a lie.” She reached up to grasp Thea's arms pulling them tighter around her for a moment longer, she sighed then released her grip. “Thank you, my love, I think I should be better now.” With a smile, she steps forward towards the lift. “Let's get these doors open shall we?” 

Thea nodded and moved forward as well, once the lift doors were open and they bother were descending Lana turned and kissed Thea on the cheek. “Now, now my lord, what would the galaxy think if they saw their mighty Wrath blushing?” 

Thea just turned away with a huff trying to mask a smile and folded her arms. 

Nathema was still hell and the odds were against them, but at least they had each other.


End file.
